


Not what i sighed up for

by UncannyPrincess



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Blood, Blood Drinking, Fledglings, Gay, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 23:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncannyPrincess/pseuds/UncannyPrincess
Summary: Anthony in need of money spends a night with Sebastian for his own financial gain.Unwanted touches are the least of his worries his company won't start itself without money.





	Not what i sighed up for

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themanonthecouch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themanonthecouch/gifts).



Anthony would rather die in a fire then marry or even be seen with Sebastian he hated the other ventrue's guts.

And never in a million years would he even let Sebastian touch him or even give him the time of day.

But his boyfriend Lorenzo loved the bastard and Sebastian promised to help them start their wine company.

In exchange for his time and attention so here Anthony was wrapped up in expensive silk blankets while the blonde spooned him lovingly.

The ventrue wanted to rip those elegant bony fingers off his shoulder when Sebastian lazily trailed his finger.

Where the other's heartbeat use to be before sinking his fangs in the meat of the neck drinking the cursed vitae underneath. 

And to make matters worse the older ventrue bit into his wrist and offered the bleeding limb to him it was a definite hell no from Anthony.

Anthony pretended to stretch and push the gross blood from his face.

He would rather get captured by hunters then be blood bonded to Sebastian.

He saw the way the sheriff and Mercurio and Lorenzo looked at Sebastian.

He didn't deserve any affection from any other being living and undead.

But he really couldn't afford to miss out on this money that Sebastian was giving them.

So he had to just suck it up and then with the bastard for Lorenzo's sake.

Straddling the older mans thigh's Anthony did his best at seduction running his pale hands down the other's chest.

The ventrue tried to seduce him luckily for him the old fart liked it Sebastian had a thing for younger men.

Especially fledglings he loved to take young newborn vamps into his bed and one's without sires were especially his favorite.

So here he was about to take one for the team he hoped Lorenzo would be happy with the decision he was about to make because it was no coming back from this.

Turning off the lights the older ventrue pulled the covers over them both and Anthony let himself be taken by him.

The end.


End file.
